The Journal of Red Star
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: In a world were Red Star Captain Leonid Kovar was a success and became Russia's weapon in WW2. He keeps a journal of the war to beginning to end, meets other heroes, Nazi super villains as he becomes the symbols of freedom for a world at war, this is his story.


Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 1  
Date of entry: May 6 1942

I am told many solider have kept journals in war, as a way to cope with the harsh life I shall too undertake yes? Well I am glad to have this journal as I ride in the back of a truck to the eastern front it is a matter of comfort for me to confine to something my only wish is if I should fall somebody will know my story!

My story is not like many stories I came to a world that was not fully ready for my kind nor was I for it. As a child I lived on my grandfathers farm deep within the motherland. My childhood was an adequate one I spent long hours of the day outside aiding my grandfather with what ever I could. In the nights I left my world behind reading literature both fiction and textbooks. I thought maybe one day I'd be a farmer simple life yes? Or perhaps a scholar maybe.

Though for lack of a better word I would be considered scrawny by my nations standards. As the years went on my country and myself changed. Our Government was overthrown by the glorious red army led to victory by Our glorious leader. And as a young man with a new government I aided as best as I could. As word reached my country of war in the fatherland of as many know it Europe. But every night before I slept in my bed I would look up at the stars!

One man, one brutal man with a terrible dream had taken control of a dying nation and raised it up. I worried for my country and for my grandfathers who health had declined. When word reached if a peace between great mother Russia and Nazi Germany many of my comrades and I breathed sighs of relief. And as war tore apart the Fatherland a great time endured for my people the so called glorious leader Joseph Stalin and Nazi Germany's Furher walked hand and hand as friends. That out alliance with Germany would last for ages that there leader would not dare to cross our borders, we were so wrong.

With in a week my grandfather had died and I was a solider fighting for the Glorious red army. At first my superiors did not think much of me I was posted merely as a custodian sweeping the floors and shinning the shoes of my brave comrades.

It was a difficult life but suited me well! I was then chosen to partake in an experiment. The security force wished to create the perfect solider!

The lead scientist a man only called Professor Chang became my freind. i like to believe he saw more in me then what appeared. for i was a sickly excuse for man unwanted but soon changed.

I entered a strange machine afraid but ready perhaps it was the fear that made me not run or maybe my love for my country either way the security force succeeded and I became the perfect solider they wanted as many celebrated out success Professor Chang came to congratulate me when it was his masterpiece And I merely the canvas. It was cut short by a Nazi spy who had infiltrated our ranks and with a single bullet killed my first friend!

As the killer fled I gave chase! And beheld my new found powers my endurance running faster then all who chased him, my strength as i tore through all obstacles that stood in my way and mind had all increased. As the assassin fled the building I soon discovered Chang had granted me the gift of flight and many more!

I how do you say caught up with the German dog as I held him in my right hand my other glowed with radiation as red as blood. The assassin pleading for his life asked me who I was in fear. I looked at my glowing palms then to the star filled sky and I said my name "Red Star"!

I did not kill him that day, merely returned him to my superiors to let them decided his fate. I believe now it would have been better to have spared him a quick death. But I could not think of such things at a time for my Government had called me to there aid! I came before there great halls within the Kremlin and Moscow told the sacrifice Of Chang. Our leader Stalin and I locked eyes my glowing green with his dark brown. And I asked for the permission of our leader to fight for Mother Russia under our flag as Red Star.

Comrade Stalin not only gave me his permission but his blessing as well! And so I became Red Star the hero of Mother Russia patriot to all of the USSR, and I was even promoted to Captain. I could not have been more honored to carry such a title.

Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 15  
Date of entry: January 16 1943

Stalingrad once a proud city of my country now reduced to a terrible battleground of blood and death. After a years as my nations hero I have fought in many battles many victories as well it was here I met someone whom I could at least knew the pressures of heroism Vasily Zaytsev.

He was a common man like me who by chance had rose to become not just a solider but a symbol for it was by his bullets and blood that Stalingrads fall finally turned. He had no powers nor great strength only years of practice with a sniper riffle that gave him the ability to defeat out German foes.

Through many days we became friends while he slithered through the cracks of Stalingrade a poisonous snake catching all German dogs who went astray I was mother Russia's fighting tiger me throwing everything could at there tanks, planes, and artillery. Zaytsev would tell me of his life before the war and I to him he told me of how he had wished to be In charge of a factory someday to watch over the workers as a leader and friend nervously I told him of my dream how I had wants dot travel and learn of new things he would merely smile and say it was a beautiful dream to dream.

As the days have gone by rumors spread of a Nazi solider who who was part man part machine the Iron Cross! A solider of Nazi technology and fasciam created for the soul purpose to defeat me. It did not tke long for my government to lead that the Iron Cross was real and coming for my head even before there orders were given I had decided he he truly wished to take my head from my shoulders.

He was more the welcome to try!

We met within the heart of Stalingrad the rumors of his technological augments were as true as any report. A nazi solider covers head to toe in a terrible black armor decorated with the simulators of a German soldiers uniform into sheer metal his face hidden by an iron gas mask releasing terrible air from it. Unlike my battle before I was not fighting twins or soldiers I would be fighting both at once a man who for a reason I do not know had become a living weapon such as I. But in war we still saw each other as men soldiers only following orders he asked me to surrender and I replied telling him I could do no such thing and so we did battle.

I would never forget this confrontation of what I would always remember I was not truly invincible but neither was he! Through the technology of German scientists Iron Cross could fly as fast as there jets hit stronger then there panzer tanks and as fought from my blows and shots of red radiation blasts. We tore through the city like children through grass. His armor being dented from my blows as my flesh torn from body we fought for hours neither for us yielding but soon a realized his technology and its power had one simple flaw.

It's power was limited and mine was not. Something inside me changed, a power within I could not control and yet a blessing and a curse! My power it filled with in my like a fuse growing shorter and I was not the only one to notice my power Iron Cross did as well.

I do not know why I had such power but I could not be contained. My power erupted me and with it half of Stalingrad was gone the city leveled by my power and Iron Cross fleeing as I recovered I knew it was not in fear but in wisdom he had to withdraw and knowing I would not purse for our paths would cross once more.

When I returned to headquarters my comrades praised my new power it was only in Zaytsev that I found peace when I told him of this destructive force I wondered if I now nothing more then a bomb with feet. His word would never leave my mind that day he said to me.

_ "We are all soldiers and we are all weapons when we kill but I will never forget that I am still a man, and you are too"_

After hearing this I did not say it but I wished he would live through this war and one day we would talk again, perhaps even drink to vodka.

P.S. I have heard word that the Americans shall soon us in our glorious campaign I would to visit the Americas after this war is over I am most infested in this drink they call Coca-cola?

Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 75  
Date of entry: June 16, 1944

The western Nation of the United States have landed on the beaches of Normandy as they storm the beaches our intelligence reported of a Nazi super weapon what we called a sun beam. A satellite they had launched using the ultraviolet rays of our sun to send a destructive beam of energy onto the earth below without hesitation I went to warn the supreme allied commander General Dwight D. Eisenhower I hope I am spelling that right for he was a well like man. As I raced to there command base in London England, it was my first time to venture out of the motherland away from the frozen tundra of Siberia I saw mountains of green mountains and fields as matched. But I could not delay with all haste I flew to London.

When I flew within range of there guns they opened fire believing I was a German plane lucky there weapon had no effect and my english was explanatory at best but the agreed to take me to Eisenhower. I was told he was playing a round of golf? I believed it was a american military phrase but intact it was a game of some kind? Eisenhower was a calm man I saw him as the old man who was respected by all in his country. When I gave him the information his eye went from tense to serious and with an order he sent me to Normandy but first I had to ask for directions!

Within the hour I was there the beach if Normandy France ablaze with machine gun fire of German defenses and its ocean waters filled with the bodies of dead Americans who had charged bravely then there were the tanks mashing into the beaches without hesitation I went to aid my new comrades. I tore apart machine gun placements fired my power at tanks giving the Americans time to continue to storm the beaches and fight the Nazi dogs.

That was when Iron Cross returned and he was not alone with him was a man who appeared to an SS officer he wore the said black clothes of one of there officers but on his back was the horrid Swastika sowed into his uniform now he was blonde and blue eyes it fit for the name he gave himself Captain Arian.

They attacked with full force beating me from all sides Captain Arian could not shoot the radiative power I could but he was as fast and as strong as I. As they came at me I did my using my power as best as I could against them but to no avail that is when they appeared new allies not so differ from myself.

Blue Star and White Star brother and sister twins in fact from the United States, they could fly as I and by my the hills mother Russia they could fight as I could. There real names even though they were ordered not to were Elizabeth 'Liz' and John Riley They did not wear the similar military uniform I wore of my country they instead wore tight fitting uniforms with there color of star on there chests. Blues was blue and whites was white, the uniforms consisted of bright fabric with a belt around there waists and the goggles of pilots on there faces.

Coming to my aid they drove back Captain Arian and Iron Cross. But I then saw it as a delay the sun cannon had finally come. In an instant I told the my new comrades to delay our enemies for as long as possible and I would find a way to destroy the Sun cannon from above.

The sun beam decimated everything in its path and I lands right in its way. Channeling my power focusing it like a flame I unleashed it upward at the satellite after this I am not sure what happened. For I woke up within London in a bed.

I was informed that the Nazi super weapon had been destroyed by my energy blast. None other to tell me this was Blue Star and White Star. While in London I took my time to understand these two Americans both how would you say cocksure of themselves and there beliefs. White told me they had been given there powers by a strange meteor from the sky's and I Told them of mine.

As our superiors learned of that I was awake they wished to relish our victory the world of information photographers and reporters from across the world would see us as we all stood together the Red the White and the Blue!

London's Winston Churchill spoke with a passion saying that we would crush the German offensive and take back Europe. But to my surprise the media of the age demanded that I must speak. And so I did, I saw in the hearts and minds of them that they Believed us Stars as gods who would be the salvation of them. My only word to them were that I was a solider and I am only doing what my country has asked of me.

As the day progressed I spent time with what the Americans called the twin stars of the nation. White reminded of the puppet shows in my village wacky and uncorked. He and I were of the same age as was his sister hair as white as snow and eyes as brown as mud.

Blue Star was a Wonder Woman of her people she was rather well versed in Russian and many other languages. She told me of her days before she and her brother entered the war. How White played at his school in a sport called Football whom white said I would be a fantastic linebacker (what ever that may be)? As White Star partook in the celebrating soldiers Blue and I walked among the streets of London. She and I talked of well anything our county's our families etc. Her mother and father had died in a car accident and retold how I had never known either of my parents. Blue said she had wished to he a nurse to help people. She asked me of other things people philosophy religion talking to her helped me forget the horror of this war. Her brother and she were many ways alike fast to talk and quick to action and blue would constantly tease us and our superiors.

I swear one day I shall make her my wife.

Captain Leonid Kovar Entry 235

Date if entry May 18, 1945

The war goes well if you could call it well. White Blue and I have helped halt all German advances in the last year. We have become more then just soldiers but symbols ideals of our nations and beings of freedom from Germany. We fought with a brotherhood and honor facing Iron Cross and Captain Arian continuously the more we faced them more obsessed Captain Arian saw himself as the supreme being the master race.

We fought again and again until Blue Star was sent to the Pacific sea to fight against another enemy the Empire of Japan. My country had signed a non aggression pack with the Japanese so I could do nothing. Both her Brother and I wished her luck on her endeavor. Worried we would not have an ability to communicate with each other privately it seemed we had discovered a new power the three of us had gained the powers of telepathic communication we need only concentrate and we could hear one as clearly as if having a conversation, yes!

Three days passed and no word from Blue Star as I have started to call her Blue. She had a constant of calling me Red so I fit, within those three days White Star and I did battle with Captain Arian. Till one day I heard like the screams of a horse 'A little help' Blue Stars panicked voice screamed in our minds right in the middle of a battle with Captain Arian. As we fought him we heard the girls screams of aid in our minds I roared at White Star to go. To save his family, but in these past three days the Captain and White Star had become terrible foes so much that he demanded I should go I did not need a second request for the fire in his eyes told me enough.

So I raced back through mother Russia across the sky's of the motherland and the hills of China and Mongolia. My mind rang with the cries 'HELP ME HELP ME LEONID' I kept telling her to be strong, to fight to survive till I would arrive. I felt my self break the sound barrier twice till I came to the Imperial islands of Japan! A small island named Okinawa was being besieged by the United States and there rebuilt fleet. War ships bombarded the beach as men fought in fierce fire fights. Then I saw them the Imperial Shogun of Japan there greatest warrior.

RYU!

I had learned that the name meant Dragon and a dragon he was. He wore the armor of the Samurai warriors armed with strange swords strong enough to slice through our flesh. He was assaulting Blue Star with both his blades. As she barely dodged them blasting energy as blue as the sky at him they hit off his swords as if water. I heard Blue scream as he drove one of his blades through her shoulder. Blood stained her skin and uniform

My rage burned as hot as flames and I attacked without thinking I tackled Ryu off her and started to pummel the man like an ape. Caught by surprise by me appearance I took that moment to get Blue to the medic. I cradled her gently but took her quickly to one of the fleet ships. When I spoke to them it was a mix of Russian and English but the took her with the utmost care. And I had come to slay a dragon and this dragon would fall. I tackled him to the earth of Okinawa but he would not yield. He was not as mechanical as Iron Cross he had been trained he was quick he was precise but most of all he was ferocious.

We battled for ninety minutes him cutting away at my flesh and I burning his but the more I fought him the more I saw myself his eye he felt pain and so did I but we ignored it for both out spirits cried out never surrender. For a small time there was a pause in our battle in Russian he asked for my name and I said "Red Star" he shook his name and wanted my true name and I responded in "Leonid Kovar" he told me his name was not really Ryu but Kusunoki Masashige! He said maybe the strangest thing I have ever heard

_It would be an honor to die at your hand_

I did not under stand but he told me if I should win this fight to give him the honor of seppuku a warriors way of ending his own life in honor. Not lowering my defense for I two was weak as he I asked Why why not live, live with honor not to die with it. I saw him ready is sword then he said

_Because we are warriors and a warrior does not easily sheath his sword _

And so we continued our battle tearing apart the island one rock at a time, again and again till finally I channel all my power and attack him withe every ounce of my spirit. The destruction was devistating I believe I had killed him but I all I did was weaken him he had dropped his sword and was on his knees but not in submission. I took his sword and held it over his head I would end his life now but then I remembered the look in his eyes like mine we were soldiers yes, but also men.

I stab his sword down into the ground surprising him "A warrior does not easily sheath his weapon, true warriors know when to" I said to him I heard him chuckle as he took out a small blade. I assumed he would try and fight on but instead he said it had been an honor and he drove the blade into his body killing himself, committing Akira

I will forever ponder this day, on why a man would take is own life was it for his country, his leader or brothers of honor how can there be honor in taking a life especially there own.

Captain Leonid Kovar Entry 299

Date if entry April 3, 1943

Blue White, and I were given leave for one week, to the United States I was given a military uniform of an officer, to wear decorated in many awards some I had not even earned to a temporary leave party. White and I were welcomed with open arms. In there Capital New York City well turned out it was infact not the capital but a true magic city of lights and people. White and I were on a parade float waving in our uniforms. I didn't notice it at first but White seemed unease about something I asked him if there's was something wrong he merely wrote it off as the crowd but I feared more!

Later that day I asked of he wished to visit Blue at the hospital. He...

He said he didn't want to, he returned to the hotel we were staying at, and I to the the hospital. As I entered the hospital I tipped my hat to the nurse at the desk. She directed me to blue stars room, as I entered I heard the nurses began to gossip, shutting the door I smiled to see my freind

When I entered the room I saw Blue... Undressing! I turned around. Quickly, she was mostly covered in bandages except for her chest my face as red as the flag of the motherland here was red too. She said hi and greeted her not looking at her as she got dressed.

She asked what I was doing here! And I answered I wanted to see her, she didn't say anything for a bit but then resumed our talk. She said I shouldn't have come, the next thing I would know is the nurses gossiping. I apologized and tried to explain I didn't mean to cause her trouble. She laughed telling me I could turn around to see her she wore and astounding blue dress that matched her blue hair I believe the American English term for her appearance would be sharp or amazing. She asked if wanted to go somewhere and I tried to remind her that I was here on military leave and but before I could explain she said I talked to much and needed to get out more.

And so we did!

I followed blue above the clouds and spoke of her brother. I told her how I worried for him and told her of his well being. She asked what I thought of him I replied he was my friend, as my comrade... And that I loved him as a brother myself

She asked then about herself and l noticed her face had grown red "As a brother?" I asked she shook her head. She wanted me to tell her so I did to me she was more than my friend ore then a comrade more than a...

Friend...

She turned around as he floated above the world, and she said "Good" and then she left.

Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 387

Date if entry May 1st 1945

With the death of Captain Aryan and the disappearance of the Iron Cross the nazi moral and there will to fight on crumbled. The allied force led by Myself, Blue and White charged in without hesitation breaking through all defensive lines. The German forces were disorganized, demoralized and above all they were petrified... Of me. My russian comrades had treated many Germans without mercy. Killing them and torturing them without hesitation. It was not my place to judge my brothers, for they did this out if for not out of love for the motherland. By the end of the week all German outer forces had been destroyed and all remaining soldiers were being ordered back to Berlin by the Fürher Adolf Hitler. That coward would not even help his own people who suffered for this war.

By some luck I was able to convince and intimidated I might ad to my superiors to cease the brutal methods our troops were invoking into the. German people no less.

On April 16th we besieged Berlin, all forced not just Russian but American, Fench, British all nations united in a common goal while Germany stood alone. And stood they did for every German soldier I saw die ten of our men fell in his place. The German army were fighting with more ferocity and more passion than any soldiers. On the sixth day of the siege I spoke to Blue again.

We stood in what remaining of a destroyed buildings its occupants abandoned it and we could not have White Star join he was leading the Americans in the front lines. I waited for Blue Star to say something to me anything. And instead if words I was given tears Blue flung herself into my arms crying? A woman as strong as her wept asking me why do they still fight why can't they just surrender. She spoke of the German troops who were being slaughtered by the hour. I held her telling all that I could about when this war is over how we will rebuild how we will see a new age. She asked me through here tears what would happen to us when the war ended when the Stars would no longer he needed. I looked up through the shattered ceiling at the moon. And I said down to her "Were would you like to go" I said holding her tighter.

I had not realized it but her my face were very close we ended the closeness into a passionate kiss.

Even as the war raged we kissed that night we became one! Her lips her skin, her hand I Red Star Leonid Kovar had fallen in love.

Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 388

Date if entry May 2nd 1945

And perhaps my final entry, Liz and John are tried I am tired and Germany is tired. Berlin has fallen, all of the Nazi army has fallen. Our worst dreams of come true the Nazis have unleashed there last super weapon. There final trump card, a monstrosity. We intercepted a message operation skyfall the Nazis have used a gravitational weapon and a bringing down the very moon on our world. Right now I wait for the orders from our superiors what we should do. I am sitting in a tent alone with rain pouring down like judgment the American, French, English, Russian, all forces of the worlds allied nations, outside in prayer... Blue...

For with each second the moon falls it grows in speed we have less than hours, minutes, seconds?

Liz is resting beside me, a bomb blaster in the side breaking her arm, she has her head on my shoulder I am glad she is with me at the end of the world. White Star was knocked out by an air raid out with the men praying over him. I wish I knew what he was thinking I am his friend his comrade. But I leave him be, he look down at Blue she is quiet eyes looking up ate filled with fear. And finally I know what I must do.

Captain Leonid Kovar journal entry 389

Date of Entry January 12th, 1946

Before I explain I must go over I last moments of life and rebirth. That day May 2nd 1945 I thought I was going to meet my end. I walked outside Blue followed soldiers noticed me as I walked through there crowd of armies they watched me as I climbed the ruins of destroyed Berlin national building. We could see the moon falling toward us ten times its original size I stood on the monument before me stood the greatest army ever assembled in the history of man, Blue helps Her brother stand. An army of freemen and so I spoke my words unsure of what I said at the time but thankfully Blue told me what I had said

_I STAND HERE BEFORE YOU... THE GREATEST ARMY EVER ASSEMBLED IN THE HISTORY OF OUR WORLD. I STAND HERE NOT BECAUSE OF THIS DAY BUT BECAUSE OF ALL THE DAYS BEFORE ME. IT IS HERE ON THIS BATTLEFIELD WERE WE SET ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCE AND FOUGHT AS ONE. NOW AT THE END OF OUR DAYS WE FACE OUR FINAL TEST._

None of them said anything I looked over at Liz and close my eyes remembering our embrace, I open them again to here the sounds of some of the soldiers shouting "WE're with you Red Star... WE WILL FIGHT TO THE END COMRADE... YAAAAH" I raised hand to silent them.

_ I THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SACRIFICE WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, ALL THE BLOOD WE HAVE SHED, ALL THE FRIENDS WE HAVE LOST. TOGETHER FOR SO LONG... AND NOW... I MUST GO ON ALONE... WITHOUT YOU MY COMRADES, MY BROTHERS, MY FRIENDS. _

I look at Liz, Blue, my love and she starts to weep knowing what I am about to do I cry as well I am afraid. I find comfort knowing I am still human.

_ AND NOW I MUST GO ON ... ALONE,... Farewell_

Than I flew off, to the sky, to the stars toy destiny maybe, breaking the sound barrier more than twenty six times. I smashed into the moon with all my strength and I pushed back. I pushed back with all my might but still it fell down to the world below. Soon the weight of the moon started to take its toll on me as I pushed with all might. I tried to focus on my power on my strength but all I could do was feel the moon pushing down on me. And like an angel of mercy I heard Elizabeth's, Blues voice in my head 'Leonid... Please don't die' than I heard Johns, White Stars 'C'mon man you can do it' I heard all there voice not just Liz and Johns, not just the army's but ever single person on our world all crying out, from the yelling of there minds I could barely make out words of 'Save us, Help us, Keep going, Don't stop,' and finally I heard not one but two angelic voices in unison say.

_Daddy_

Some how I felt more power than I had ever felt in my entire being, my eyes burned with red light as my feet ignited like rocket pushing the moon back I was giving it all and more when finally I could no longer see my hands pushing against the moon a giant red flash engulfed my vision and everything was gone.

A victory parade was held in New York City, while the thousands celebrated to the end of the war. Japan had surrendered with the dropping of the Atomic Bomb. While the city all cheered in joy two of them did not celebrate Blue and a White were those two. They sat in the military car with the president and General Eisenhower. As there parade marched through the city both twins didn't wave, didn't, smile all they did was mourn.

Till finally, and I have never been a man of faith a miracle.

A red spark appeared in front of Blue and Whites car. Than another than more till finally a small lighting storm was right in front of them, louder and louder till screaming was heard and the area was engulfed in a bright red flash.

Hovering in front of the American city was me, my clothes torn and ripped to shreds and my body smoking as if I had run through fire. I looked at Blue and Liz who gapped at me rising out of there car they flew to me, Blue touched face to see if I was real, her touch was soft and it had fort like I hadn't felt it in years. Than both the twins hugged me and hugged back, out of all the cheering of the citizens who were at first shocked i heard blue say "Welcome back".

And now the war is over what will become of the three stars I wonder, we did our job but maybe something new will be born, A world now united as one, a new age a golden age perhaps.

_**Captain Leonid Kovar final entry **_

_** and always RED STAR**_

_NEW YORK NIGHT_

_Red Star stood wearing a ceremonial military suit, he was leaning on the edge of a gala only alone holding a leather bound book with a pencil. He shut the book finished with it "Hey there stranger" somebody said behind him. Turning around Red Star looked at the glass window and doors were a party was being held by world leaders and standing in the doorway was Blue Star. "What is it Liz? Leonid asked her._

_"Just wonder where you went" she said walking up to him her blue dress matching her blue hair "I was just... Finishing something" he said holding up the book. _

_She looked at it "Your journal Red? Thought you lost that" she asked him? He shook his head "It never left" he snickered. "What's so funny?" She asked him as he took her hand._

_He stuffed the book into his jacket and started to fly up Blue did too "Nothing Blue" he said as he brought her in close the moon shinning bright behind them in its respective place "Everything's fine, in fact it better than fine it's the way things are suppose to be" Leonid kissed her passion in his lips._

_The End_


End file.
